sixagesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyalor
. ]] Hyalor was born a human man, but through his invention of riding and his role in founding Hyaloring culture, he became a god. He is now one of the most important Rider gods, although the Wheels disdain and despise his worship. After he left his people, he left many secrets for them to find later, as they explored the world. If you're lucky you may find some of them. Worship You can build a shrine or a temple to Hyalor. His blessings are: *Horsebreaker: Allows taming wild horses. *Horsefriend: Prolongs the life of our horses. *Law: Keeps unresolved disputes from souring clan mood. Additionally, if you accept Cenala as his daughter and have built a shrine to Hyalor, vines will grow on the shrine and impart a Wilds blessing as long as it stands. On the Circle Having a worshipper of Hyalor on the circle allows you to put an extra point of magic in Diplomacy at Sacred Time. Lore Hyalor is close to Gamari. He is a mentor to Osara. His household took in Zarlen as a child, but Hyalor, old and weary of outliving people, had little to do with the boy, leaving him to be raised by his wife Vashya. Samnal, god of the Wheels, is his rival. His father was Yamsur the Shining, a now-dead solar god. Hyalor married and outlived seven women in turn, the last of whom was Vashya, mother of Basikan, your clan's ancestor. The others included Bayya, Shileva and Zervu. You will eventually hear that he has a daughter, Cenala, by the elf goddess Aldrya. It's up to you whether your clan accepts this revelation or denounces it as heresy. Naturally enough, your people have a great deal to say about their god-hero: * "Hyalor told Osara, 'When you are right, argue. When you are wrong, throw a feast.'" * "Elmal taught us to feast together. Gamari gave us her milk, and Hyalor showed us how to ferment it." * "Trolls beset Hippogriff, devouring her wings. Hyalor came to her when she was wounded, and led her to a people in need." * "Hyalor would still embrace Gamari, if she became Hippogriff again." * "Hyalor saved Gamari by changing the rules that governed her existence." * "Hyalor refashioned us twice: when he saved Gamari, and when he helped us flee Nivorah." * "When Gamari lost her wings, Hyalor adopted her into his clan." * "In Nivorah every noble house owned slaves. We gave up this practice when Hyalor and Gamari showed us the freedom of the trail." * "When Samnal denied Hyalor’s holy blood, Hyalor held his tongue, for the good of the city." * "When Hyalor captured the Law Beast, he put it on a leash, so it would serve without biting." * "Hyalor never told us to have kings, so we must solve disputes by feuds and parleys." *"Hyalor took Raven in. In exchange, Raven said she would perform harsh but necessary acts, preserving Hyalor’s divine purity." * "Don’t take this wrong, but sometimes I think Riders make such a huge fuss over Hyalor because he’s the god who separates you from the Wheels." *"When we declined to enslave the goat herders, Hyalor held up his tablet, and we saw ourselves reflected in it." * "When Hyalor gave us the blank gold tablets, he said, “Let this be your only emperor.”" Myths Hyalor's main myth is the Tablets of Hyalor, which is the basis of his ritual, Hyalor Tablet Maker. Depending on your choices, you may discover an additional myth about him, Hyalor's Long Ride. He also appears in Raven and Hyalor, Hippogriff Reborn, and Zarlen's First Wander. And although the myth of Nyalda's Bride Price does not involve him, he appears in the ritual Nyalda Marriage Maker as one of Elmal's kinsmen. Gallery Hyalors Long Ride.PNG|The elderly Hyalor bids a final farewell to Gamari. GamariBucking.jpg|A newly transformed Gamari resists Hyalor's efforts to ride her. HyalorTabletMaker.jpg|Hyalor offers a reward to a noble who has successfully completed his ritual. HyalorAndRaven.png|Hyalor argues with Raven. NyaldasBridePrice.png|Hyalor joins Relandar in presenting Elmal to Nyalda and her kinswomen. Category:Gods Category:Ride Like the Wind